Silver dragon
| refs3e = | origin2e = | type2e = | subtype2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | origin1e = | type1e = | subtype1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Silver (scales) | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = Temperate mountains | subraces = | language = Common, Draconic | first = | based = }} Silver dragons (aka "shield dragons") are the second most powerful of the metallic dragons, and are true friends to all. The silver dragon enjoys the company of humans and elves so much that it will often take the form of a human or elf and live among them for the majority of its life. It should be noted that silvers, like all dragons, believe themselves the most superior creatures in the world. However, apart from the ability to fly, which they enjoy greatly, they tend to prefer the physical forms of humanoids for everyday life. Physical description At first glance, the silver dragon appears very similar to the white dragon. The wings are more curved than a white's though, and the silver has two talons on its wings rather than the single talon of most dragons. The silver dragon also has a beautiful frill that begins at the top of its head and flows all the way down its neck and body to the tip of the tail. The frill is silver towards the body, fading to a purple hue at the edge. They have two long, smooth silver horns with black tips, pointing up and back from the head. They also have a pronounced sharp frill under the chin, which has the rough appearance of a goatee. They smell like rain. They are very intelligent, more so than most humans, extremely powerful, breathtakingly beautiful, and have lifespans which can stretch up to 4,200 (as stated in draconomicon, the book of dragons) The silver dragon is regal and statuesque, an unusual trait they offer is the love of human dining, and will use the ability of alternate form to take part in large feasts. Silver dragons employ a breath weapon of extreme cold similar to that of white dragons. They also have a second breath weapon, a cone of paralyzing gas. Combat Like most metallic dragons, silvers do not enjoy combat, and are averse to killing. If forced to fight, however, they are as deadly as any other dragon. Breath weapon Sliver dragons have two separate breath weapons. The first is a cone of freezing cold, and the second is a cone of paralyzing gas. Personality Most silvers group together in "clans," a loose organization of dragons who choose to live together as a family. Clans take communal responsibility for protecting and raising their wyrmlings. A senior member of the clan may act as a leader, but no true leader actually exists. Silver dragons do not feel the need for a strict social structure, since they are most content to live as honestly as possible. Unlike the gold or bronze dragon, the silver dragon does not usually go out of its way to bring justice on the world. Instead, it waits for others to ask them for help. They will attempt to right an injustice if they see one, but they have no inclination to intentionally seek evil out and destroy it. Silver dragons are more interested in protecting the humans or elves it has come to care for than in looking for evil. Society Silver dragons are extremely rare and elusive, preferring to take the guise of kind and elderly humanoids or very attractive and young humanoids. They very much like to associate with elves and humans, not necessarily because they prefer their company over other races, but because they try to learn from the shorter lived humans. Silver dragons' favored enemy are red dragons because these chromatic dragons are almost always evil and have a talent for destruction. Additionally, silvers and reds favor the same sort of terrain for lairs, which leads to territorial disputes on top of having attitudes and philosophies at odds with the others. Dragons may live for millennia, while humans only live a few decades. This vast difference in time leads to inherent psychological differences concerning time. Dragons tend to think things through for years at a time, using their razor-sharp intellects to hone a plan to perfection, solve incalculable puzzles, or other such things. Silver dragons, however, note that humans are able to accomplish much in their short life spans because of their ambitious drive for success. When a silver dragon can combine its own long-term perspective with a quick and ambitious attitude, the benefit is undeniable. Ecology Silver and bronze dragons are spiritually connected as they have similar personalities and are each involved in an ancient ritual. Lairs A silver dragon's lair is typically found within an icy mountain, with the main entrance only accessible by air. The lair itself is similar to the gold dragon's in its sophistication and design, although the silver dragon's lair tends to be far less intricate. A typical lair will contain a main entertaining area, a storage room, a vault, a sleeping chamber, study, library, shrine, and two clinic rooms where the dragon can offer help and protection to those who need it. The lair will also have a concealed back entrance for use in emergencies. Parenting and development Silver dragons lay their eggs in a bed of snow. A newhatched silver wyrmling has scales of a bluish gray, which change to silver over time. Silver wyrmlings are intelligent, kind, extremely curious, and adorable. As they mature, many silver dragons leave their clans for long periods of time to live among nondragons. They tend to live for many years with the same group of humans or elves, having grown attached to them. As members of the family die, the silver dragon, grieved by the loss, often chooses to stay with the family, remaining a true and loyal friend and champion through many generations. If the dragon feels comfortable enough around these nondragons, it might even decide to reveal its true self. Known silver dragons * Adalon * Agrelia * Angalander * Arendelonthos * Argenta Purenote * Azhaq * Dargentum * Deszeldaryndun Silverwing * Eacoathildarandus * Elariymmsarl * Evenaelorathos * Fi Lendicol * Havarlan * Iiurrendeem * Jaerlethket * Kastrandrethilian * Miirym * Mikkaalgensis * Mithbarakaz * Otaaryliakkarnos * Pharyssolnyth * Rhimnasarl * Silverywing * Skeldaer * Surpuryte * Sylvallitham * Symarra Brightmoon * Teskulladar * Uinnessivar References * * * * de:Silberdrachen Category:Silver dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Creatures of lawful good alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with the cold subtype Category:Dragonkind Category:Creatures with a 20 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 4 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 5 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 7 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 10 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 13 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 15 challenge rating Category:Creatures with an 18 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 21 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 23 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 24 challenge rating Category:Creatures with a 26 challenge rating Category:True dragons